Marinette is a badass
by random1781
Summary: Marinette shows a side of her fashion heart. Adrien is as smitten as a kitten. I suck at summaries
1. chapter 1

_Authors note:this is a miraculous ladybug fanfiction. the main focus will be on adrienette. the tital explains it's a badass Marinette. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Rated T for cursing and probably heavy make outs. This will not be updated regularly -Stiles Herondale_ _15._ **CHAPTER ONE:**

Marinette woke up to Tikki patting her on the cheek "Marinette wake up! You'll be late!!!" At this Marinette bolted up faster then the speed of Tikki eating cookies. She looked at Tikki then at her clock and jumped out of bed. She ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face and went hunting for suitable clothes. As she was digging through her wardrobe, not really paying attention to what she grabbed, she put on the clothes and shoes she picked out.

When she looked in her mirrior she did a double take. The outfit she was wearing was something she designed a few years ago but never wore it. The outfit was :ripped black jean shorts with gold embroidery that showed off her now muscular legs (thanks to running around saving Paris), red ballet pumps, a black form fitting cami with a red paw print on it and a red leather jacket. Combined with leaving her hair down she looked pretty badass and sexy. She chose her bronze-redish purse, put her stuff in it plus a few cookies for Tikki and said kawami went into the purse. Marinette grabbed her back pack but realising it didn't go with her outfit she quickly put all her stuff in a (you guessed it) red and black back-pack that was lying around from previous designs.

Marinette ran to school barly making it on time. When she walked into her class the teacher was there but she hadn't started the lesson. When everyone noticed her lets just say they were surprised. Alya was smirking like she knew this would happen, Nino was grinning like a madman, Kim was looking like he would kill anyone who looked at her in the wrong way, Alix was slow clapping with a proud look on her face and the rest of the class just smiled...except for Nathan who blushed like a tamato and Adrien...well Adrien looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time, won the lottery and was told he could do whatever he wanted for the rest of his life all in one.

The last bell rang and the teacher started the lesson. As she was explaining that they were going to be working in pairs of two, before Chloe could claim Adrien the teacher explained she already had the pairs picked and nothing was going to change them. (HA! beat that Chloe!!)

Chloe looked pissed but didn't say anything which was a first. As the teacher started to list of the pairs people grinned at their friends when they realised they were paired up with them. The list of pairs continued "Alya and Nino and that leaves Adrien with Marinette".

Marinette was seconds from squealing and jumping up and down. She was paired with Adrien. ADRIEN. Who was the kindest, hotest, sexiest, smartest, most talented guy in the intire egsistance of the human race in every universe to egsist EVER.

When Adrien started to turn around she quickly called on her ladybug confidence. He grinned at her and she smiled back. He blushed and turned back around with his ears tipped red.

*time skip to the end of the day*

As Marinette walked home she thought about what a great day she had:She found an old outfit that made her look hot, she was paired with Adrien for a project and when Adrien smiled at her, he blushed. Yeah it was a good day.

 _AN: so feel free to review this was just a preview-ish chapter sooo it's a work in progress. who do you ship :adrienette, ladynoir, maricat or Adrien x ladybug (i dont know their ship name)_


	2. chapter two

_An: **Thank you!!!!!** To the people who commented and for telling me its Ladrien. It's much appreciated. So without further adue...on with the writing. **I DON'T OWN MIRACULOUS**_ _ **LADYBUG.**_

 **CHAPTER TWO** :

(adrien pov)

Adrien went home in a love struck daze. He was...muddeled...yeah he was muddled. Of course he thought Marinette was cute and he was slitely (okay a lot) attracted to her. He was torn, on one hand he felt devoted to love Ladybug but on the other when Marinette walked into class today (wearing clothes that made her look hot af) he finally saw what he was missing. So to sum it all up ...he was confused as a newborn puppy trying to eat solid food.

As the driver pulled up at the mansion Adrien decided to visit Marinette as Cat Noir to find out more information. After all no one can resist his charms (human or cat)...well no one except Marinette of course.

time skip to Cat being at the bakery*

Cat stopped when he landed outside of Marinette's window. And no he was not stalking he was investigating.

He knocked on the and (Marinette will deny this until she dies) and Marinette jumped about three feet in the air. He knocked again and this time she saw him. She walked over and opened the window "Kitty why are you here at this time of night. You obviously need your beauty sleep. Now you better have a good reason for being here this late or no more macaroons"

He faked gasped "My Lady!!!!!!You would deny me, a poor, hungry kitten food????? Do you want me to starve????" Mari giggled "Stupid ally cat, when will you learn not to sneak up to my house?"

Cat thought about it for a second "Hmmm lets see, how about never"

She sighed "Well I can't let a hero of Paris stay out in the cold, come inside". He did just that smiling that he was in her room. Once again he IS NOT STALKING HER. She turned to him "Is there a reason you're here or did you just want free food?"

Cat looked shocked and a bit amused "You wound me Purrr-inces (there had to be at least one pun here) to think so little about me" he collapsed on her bed in mock hysteria.

She pit her hands on her hips and glared at him. Hero of Paris or not you don't sit on Marinette's bed without permission. She sat down next to him and shoved Cat off. He landed with a huff. He quickly stood up and pouted at her. She melted under the gaze and muttered "little piece of shit".

Cat eyes widened at her use of language. After all Adrien was brought up to always be polite to everyone...even if they had sticks shoved so far up their asses it came out of their ears.

Marinette looked innocently at him "What's the matter Kitty? Cat got your tounge?" Cat gazed at her in awe and slight terror. Marinette Dupen-Chang (hope i spelt that right) had just made a cat pun. 'That's it' he thought, if Mari was making cat puns than Mary Poppins was now a mass murderer.

'it's now or never' he thought as his gaze flickered to her plump lips. He decided that lips like that shouldn't be possible but somehow they miraculously (get it cause the show's MIRACULOUS ladybug and cat noir??? any takers...yeash tough crowd) were. He shot up off the floor and pressed their lips together. For a few moments Mari was surprised but thankfully snapped out of it once he started to pull away.

She wrapped her arms around her and deepened the passionate kiss further. He gasped in surprise at her forwardness but kissed back with as much enthusiasm as a newborn kitten given cream.

After what seemed only a few seconds but was actually about 20 minutes they broke apart. Mari looked at Cat from under her eye lashes. Cat blushed like a fair maiden. Finally the silence was broken by Mari's gasp "Your ring...".

She was right. Adrien was so caught up with memorizing her face that he didn't hear when his ring beeped. But it was too late. A flash of green light surrounded him as his transformation back into his sovilion form wore off.

Where Cat stood only a few seconds ago...Adrien stood in his place. Mari stood and was gaping like a fish out of water.

Adrien chuckled nervously "Emm I guess the cat's out of the bag then". That's what made Marinette move. She sat on her bed and started talking to herself "Cat Noir is Adrien...Adrien is Cat Noir...I kissed Cat...that means"

Adrien looked at the ground "I knew you'd be disappointed it's me". She turned to look at him "Adrien Agreste I would have to be the most idiotic, stupid and nitwitted person alive to not be happy it's you"

Adrien looked at her in confusion "So you won't tell anyone? ??" He sounded so hopeful that it broke something inside of her. She took his hands in hers "I think it's only fair that since you revealed your identity I should reveal mine. Do you promise to keep my secret". Adrien was feeling a mix of emotions but quickly nodded.

Marinette stepped back and said the words that started it all "Tikki spots on!". In a flash of pink light the heroine of Paris stood in Marinette's place. Adrien was dumbfounded. He had thought that this would never happen but yet it did.

Mari bowed her head in shame "I knew you would be mad its me". Adrien walked up to her and lifted her head gently with his hand "Princess you have no idea how happy I am right now".

She met his green eyes with her tear filled ones "B-b-but why? Without the mask i'm just a clumsy girl". He sucked in a sharp breath and pulled her into his arms "My lady with or without the mask you are still you. I love you as the masked heroine of Paris and the rising fashion designer"

Adrien cursed inwardly, he hadn't met to tell her he loved her so soon. Ladybug pulled back wiping her face "You love me?????!?". He smiled down at her face "I always have Purrrr-incess and always will" He thought he went to far. He glanced around her room and noticed the many pictures of him she had on her walls.

He gazed at her again "Do you not love me?" He feared her answer.

She giggled "You dumb Cat, I've been in love with you since we met...both as heros and suvillions."

They were interrupted by grumbling "We get it you love each other. Now where can I get cheese around here?" Plagg had a bored expression on his little face.

Adrien groaned "You just had to ruin it didn't you?" Ladybug looked at Plagg then at him "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say he's your Kawami".

Said Kawami few up to her face and gave a lazy wave "Nice to meet ya i'm Plagg, lover boy's Kawami. Now as I said do you have any cheese?"

She glanced at him "He always like this?" Adrien sighed "Yep". She nodded to herself as if deciding something "Tikki spots off!" With her transformation worn off she was dressed as Marinette again. Tikki flew out from behind her and up to Adrien "Nice to meet you Adrien I'm Tikki Mari's Kawami."

Adrien looked at Tikki then at Marinette "Why did you have to get the nice Kawami who doesn't stink of cheese?!?!?!!?"

Tikki looked around "Speaking of which where's..." She was interrupted by Plagg hugging her "Save me Tikki they won't give me any Camembert"

Tikki glanced at him and said in a sarcastic voice she picked up from Marinette (WOO! GO SASSY TIKKI)"Oh you poor baby!" Plagg untangled himself from her "Well you got mean". Then they both laughed and flew over to Marinette's desk chatting about the past.

Mari and Adrien looked at each other "Did that just happen" Mari asked not quite believing it. "Uh huh" replied Adrien in the same manner.

Adrien saw how tired his lady was and pulled Mari down on the bed, curled up to her back, spooning her "We need sleep, let's talk about it in the morning". She decided arguing was pointless as Adrien was already asleep. Anytime she tried to move he would pull her closer and mutter "my princess" and nuzzle her neck.

Mari shrugged and drifted off to sleep, completely unaware that Tikki and Plagg were taking pictures of this with there respective Kawami holder's phone's. They also changed their wallpaper on their phone's to the picture they just took. Only after that did they fall asleep at the bottom of Mari's bed.

 **TBC**

 _ **AN**_ :HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER that escalated quickly. Please review it to tell me what you think. this chapter is longer than what i usually write but i tried my best. i didn't think it would end up as a fluffy reaveal but here we are-

 _Stiles Herondale_

 _PS-_ _what do you think of sassy Tikki?_


End file.
